This invention relates to herbicidal benzenesulfonamides containing a five or six membered heterocyclic ring consisting of 2-3 heteroatoms and 1-2 carbonyl groups as a substituent on benzene, suitable compositions thereof, and their use as agricultural chemicals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,719 disclose herbicidal benzenesulfonylureas.
European Patent Application (EP-A) No. 83,975 (published July 20, 1983) discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formula ##STR1## wherein
Q is selected from various five or six-membered aromatic or partially unsaturated heterocyclic rings containing 2 or 3 heteroatoms selected from O, S or NR.
European Patent Application (EP-A) No. 85,476 (published Aug. 10, 1983) discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formulae ##STR2## wherein
Q is selected from various 5-membered aromatic heterocycles, and their dihydro and tetrahydro analogs, which contain one heteroatom selected from O, S or NR, or Q is a saturated or partially unsaturated 6-membered ring containing one heteroatom selected from O or S; and
Q.sup.1 is a 6-membered aromatic heterocycle containing one to three N atoms.
South African Patent Application No. 83/8416 (published May 12, 1984) discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formula ##STR3## wherein
A is an unsaturated or only partially saturated 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring system which is bonded through a carbon atom and contains 1, 2 or 3 heteroatoms.
European Patent Application No. 116,518 (Swiss priority 2/4/83, published 8/22/84) discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR4## wherein
X is NR.sub.6 R.sub.7, N(SO.sub.2 R.sub.9).sub.2 or ##STR5##
A is CO, SO.sub.2, CONR.sub.23 or CO.sub.2 ;
B is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.2 alkenyl; and
C is CO, CR.sub.21 R.sub.22 or SO.sub.2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,944 discloses herbicidal sulfamates, possessing an ortho-heterocyclic ring, such as those of formula ##STR6## wherein
W is O, S or NR.sub.1.